Cold December Night
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Brick estaba enamorado de Blossom, pero solo una persona tenía conocimiento de aquello. Se acercaba la Navidad, y él se enteró que a Blossom le gustaba mucho la inteligencia de Dexter, además de que ella y él hablaban hasta por teléfono. Brick sintió que estaba perdiendo todas sus posibilidades... Hasta que recordó que en Navidad pueden ocurrir milagros.
1. Chapter 1

**_ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD_**

 _Yey, la Navidad ya está cerca  
así que, según la encuesta que  
hice en instagram, he hecho un  
especial de 3 partes. _

_¡Disfruten!_

RU.

 **BASADO EN:** "Cold December Night", de Michael Bublé.

 **I**

 _I WANT SOMETHING THAT LASTS FOREVER_

 _._

Brick estaba enamorado hasta la punta de los cabellos de Blossom. Todo en él admiraba y quería a la pelirroja autoproclamada líder de las Powerpuff Girls. Lo que más le gustaba de estar enamorado de ella, era que podía disimularlo y desviar cualquier atisbo de sospecha. Solo una persona conocía aquel secreto, y era su buena amiga –indiscutida– Buttercup.

Nadie ha sido capaz de engañar a Buttercup cuando se trata de identificar signos que denoten enamoramiento. Supo que Boomer estaba enamorado de Bubbles, se dio cuenta cuando esta rubia había desarrollado una especie de _crush_ en Mitch y, finalmente, notó el momento exacto en que Bubbles miró con _ojitos de amor_ a Boomer –a quien, cabe recalcar, se le había ido un tanto el interés, pero no lo suficiente.

Por eso mismo, es que cuando Blossom le hizo entrega a Brick un presente para su cumpleaños –un llavero de una esfera de una serie bastante conocida, la favorita del chico–, Buttercup se dio cuenta de que el brillo en los ojos de Brick no era por el regalo, sino porque se sintió especial, de alguna forma, para su _personita especial_.

–Te gusta –le decía ella antes de beber un poco de su granizado aquel caluroso día del verano.

–No –respondía desviando la mirada–, no me gusta.

–Qué lástima –chasqueó la lengua–, al parecer los sentimientos de mi hermana son unilaterales.

–¿Unilaterales? –reaccionó–. ¿Quieres decir que le gusto?

–¿Eso significa que te importa gustarle a mi hermana?

–N-No, no, solo…

–Si me vuelves a mentir, Brick, voy a tirarte al basurero.

–Las amenazas no son buenas…

–¡Entonces dime la verdad!

–¡Bueno, ya! –exclamó–. ¡Sí, sí me gusta!

Buttercup emitió un burlesco _jeee_ , antes de llevar la pajita del granizado de nuevo a su boca y beber de él.

Gracias a aquellos chantajes, terminó delatándose solo.

Sin embargo, solo sabía ella, su mejor amiga; por otra parte, Blossom creía firmemente que Brick y Buttercup se encontraban saliendo hacía algún tiempo.

–Es normal salir con tu mejor amigo –dice la pelirroja atando su cabello en una coleta mientras que Brick se había recostado en su cama sin autorización alguna–. Creo que sería lo ideal.

–Ah, sí, puede ser, pero no estoy interesado en tu hermana –le respondía Brick, disimulando a la perfección tener algún tipo de sentimiento relacionado con el amor–. Ni en tu hermana ni en nadie.

Blossom, una vez tuvo lista su coleta, le sonrió. Brick ni siquiera se sonrojó, pero la sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago era constante y molesta.

–La verdad es que yo… –el volumen de su voz fue decayendo conforme hablaba hasta quedarse completamente en silencio, sin llegar a completar lo que iba a decir–. No tiene importancia, es solo una idea vaga.

–¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Pero en ese momento, Buttercup hace ingreso a la habitación; Brick pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de alivio dibujándose en el rostro de la pelirroja.

–¡Buttercup! Qué oportuna es tu llegada –se gira un poco hacia a Brick y su sonrisa se ensancha–. Bueno, chicos, los dejo, probablemente quieran estar solos.

–Ya deja esas estúpidas insinuaciones –dijo Buttercup con un tono algo brusco–. Solo vine a buscar la consola –miró a Brick y pudo darse cuenta de que su mirada era de completo odio–. Pero bueno, no te quedes ahí, mono pelirrojo, ayúdame, ¿o no quieres que juguemos Mortal Kombat?

Oh, sí, Brick sí quería jugar al Mortal Kombat contra Buttercup… ¡Uff! No se imaginan cuánto.

.

.

.

Blossom y Bubbles habían salido de compras, por lo que Buttercup y Brick se encontraban solos en la casa –no es que el Profesor no estuviese en casa, es solo que cuando se encontraba trabajando en algún proyecto, se encerraba y no salía de ahí hasta bien tarde en la noche, así que era como si estuviesen solos–, por lo que solo tenían una bolsa de frituras abierta entre ellos, unos vasos con soda, pero ninguno tenía ganas de comer en aquel momento.

Brick, en el juego, estaba dándole una terrible paliza a Buttercup, habiéndole ya ganado unas siete partidas seguidas. Siete de ocho, debido a que se encontraban jugando la octava ronda.

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de matarme? –preguntó Buttercup con cierto tono de preocupación–. Lo único que he hecho es arrancar de ti, ni siquiera he podido- ¡No!

 _Finish him_.

Y así fue como Scorpion acabó con Kung Jin.

–¡No puede ser! –exclamó Buttercup, dejando caer el mando sobre sus piernas–. ¡Ocho rounds perdidos!

En aquel momento, la puerta se abre, para la sorpresa de ambos. Hacen ingreso las chicas, no tan cargadas de bolsas como lo esperaban.

–Vaya –dice Bubbles mirando el reloj de la sala–, al parecer no nos demoramos mucho.

–No, no se demoraron –dice Brick–. ¿Les fue bien?

–Bastante –en ese momento, se escucha el _ringtone_ del celular de la pelirroja se empieza a oír–. ¡Oh! –dijo y dejó las bolsas sobre el sofá para poder sacar su teléfono.

A Brick le dio cierta desconfianza aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Blossom cuando vio de quién se trataba; sintió su sangre arder un poco cuando ella pronunció el nombre del _maldito._

–¡Dex! ¡Hola! –se dio media vuelta, tomó las bolsas con una sola mano y caminó hasta la escalera–- Bastante bien, gracias, acabo de llegar del centro comercial… Sí, fui a hacer compras navideñas –rio–. ¿Y tú?

Brick se giró violentamente hacia Buttercup, quien bebía un poco de soda, los pasos de Bubbles se dirigían hacia la cocina, al parecer quería beber algo caliente, debido a la forma en la que acariciaba sus brazos para entrar en calor.

–¿Y eso? –le preguntó Brick cuando estuvieron solos.

–¿Eso qué? ¿No sabes lo que es una llamada telefónica?

–No te hagas la graciosa conmigo –pidió–. ¿Crees que sea el baboso de Dexter?

–Definitivamente es él –rio la chica–. Es que, ¿puedes creerlo? Él y Bloss hablan demasiado –suspira–. Yo te dije que a mi hermana le gustaban los nerds.

–¿Quieres decir que están saliendo? –parecía alarmado.

–Nah, lo que dije fue una broma. Ella no está interesada en él –se encogió de hombros–. Si él lo está, pues será su problema, pero por lo que yo sé, a Blossom solo le gusta su sapiencia.

Oh-oh, al parecer Brick no estaba tomando muy bien aquella situación.

.

.

.

–¿A qué se debe tu cara de funeral?

Ante la pregunta de Butch que estaba sentado en el sofá frente al gran televisor de Mojo junto a Boomer, Brick no tuvo más remedio que mirar a sus hermanos con cara de odio.

–Váyanse a la mierda.

Aquello hizo que ambos chicos se alarmaran un poco. Por lo que Boomer se incorporó y le habló:

–¿Qué te sucede?

–Nada.

–¿Buttercup te ganó jugando videojuegos? –preguntó Butch con toda la intención de molestarlo.

–Butch –regañó Boomer, a lo que el aludido solo reaccionó a encogerse de hombros.

–No.

–¿Entones? –insiste el rubio.

Brick guarda silencio un momento, aprieta sus labios y gira sobre sus talones para hablarles directamente.

–Estaba jugando videojuegos con Buttercup, ¿vale? En eso llega Blossom y le entra una llamada de Dexter –chasqueó la lengua–. Dios, le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a ese chico. Y después de eso, Buttercup me dice que a Blossom le gusta mucho la sapiencia del idiota ese. ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!

–¿Y a ti eso en qué te afecta? –pregunta Butch–. ¿No era que a ti no te gustaba Blossom?

 _Mierda._

–Y no me gusta –mintió–, pero me llevo bien con ella, me cae muy bien…

–¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –dijo Boomer–. Si ella quisiese salir con Dexter.

–¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Boomer, si no quieres que te golpee aquí mismo!

–¡Relájate, viejo! –exclamó Butch.

–Avísenme cuando la cena esté lista. Me iré a dormir un rato –dijo empuñando sus mano y dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos.

Al parecer, fue mala idea haberle comentado aquello a sus hermanos, debido a que sintió que solo le estaban echando más leña al fuego. No era su culpa, en todo caso, quizás ellos habrían tomado otra postura si tan solo él fuese capaz de confesar sus sentimientos por la pelirroja.

Se puso a mirar por la ventana. No estaba nublado, pero había una gran cantidad de nubes en el cielo, ya era de noche y la ciudad tenía más luces de lo normal, como era de esperarse en una época navideña.

–¿Debería confesarme y hacerlo parecer un efecto de la Navidad? Ugh, qué difícil, qué difícil.

* * *

Hasta el 22 de diciembre.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 _JUST FALL IN LOVE WITH ME THIS CHRISTMAS_

 _._

Brick hacía rebotar su balón de baloncesto contra la pared del antiguo laboratorio de Mojo; para ser sincero, le importaba un carajo si botaba alguna de las muestras en las que hubo trabajado en su momento y las conservaba como reliquias. Debía matar el tiempo de alguna forma, las vacaciones de Navidad parecían un infierno para él.

Es que significaba no volver a ver a Blossom tan seguido como lo hacía en periodo de clases.

–Tan frustrante –e hizo rebotar el balón tan fuerte que casi le da en la cara, de no ser porque lo desvió con su brazo–. Maldita sea.

Tomó el balón entre sus manos, escuchó los pasos de los inconfundibles zapatos de suela de Mojo, por lo que quiso alejarse de la escena del crimen lo más pronto posible. Y es que se escuchó el estruendo de algo quebrándose, y sí, el único sospechoso –culpable– era él.

No le quiso dar más vueltas al asunto y se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Era la única solución que veía viable, al menos, para desviar un poco las sospechas del simio.

.

.

.

Brick y Blossom eran quienes siempre compartían la disputa de quién era el más inteligente académicamente en la generación a la que pertenecían; incluso, dejaban de lado a Dexter en los comentarios de los profesores, aunque Dexter fuese el único con un reconocimiento académico fuera de la escuela, pero ese es otro tema.

El embrollo, es que a Blossom no le iban bien en literatura por centrarse demasiado en memorizar, además de no entender, al cien por cien, lo que la literatura griega comprende; y eso era precisamente lo que Brick dominaba más. Ahí era donde aprovecha su ventaja.

Iba camino a casa de las Powerpuff Girls, acudiendo a la petición de la chica con respecto a la ayuda de un trabajo.

–No entiendo por qué se preocupa tanto por eso –murmuraba cuando ya subía por el umbral hasta tocar el timbre–. El informe se entrega al final del semestre.

Bubbles abrió la puerta, estaba vestida con un hoodie blanco cuyo gorro tenía orejas de conejo, le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

–Bienvenido –dijo la rubia–. Blossom está en el comedor.

–Ah, gracias, permiso.

Bubbles había vuelto a sus asuntos, al parecer iba al baño, por la dirección que tomó adentrándose por el pasillo mientras que Brick se encaminaba al comedor. Evidentemente, Blossom estaba ahí, con tres libros abiertos, uno que otro papel arrugado sobre la mesa y un cuaderno lleno de garabatos en tinta negra y otros en tinta roja, como si fuesen anotaciones aparte.

–¿Tanto caos armas solo por entender un par de conceptos? –preguntó, dejando su mochila en el extremo contrario en donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

–¡Al fin llegaste! –dijo ella, casi lloriqueando falsamente–. Ayúdame, por favor.

–Blossom, es literatura –dijo mientras se acercaba–. Los conceptos técnicos son unos cuantos y no es necesario que los aprendas de inmediato ni mucho menos que los memorices.

Ella simplemente hizo un puchero, Brick suspiró y se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a explicar lo que sabía.

.

.

.

No podía decirse que él fuese un experto en la literatura clásica, pero la verdad es que dominaba ciertos conceptos que hubo investigado por su propia cuenta para poder entender lo que hacía que esos libros fuesen un clásico y unos referentes para los periodos literarios sucesores.

Blossom parecía entender más, y es que la verdad el problema que Brick detectó en ella era su falta de comprensión lectora, todo lo ligaba a la información textual, sin ser capaz de inferir más allá; eso le llamaba bastante la atención, ya que ella parecía tener una capacidad analítica sorprendente, pero frente a la información textual, solía jugarle en contra.

–¿Vas entendiendo mejor? –preguntó Brick, cerrando los libros que hubo abierto Blossom en algún momento.

–Sí –ella seguía anotando un par de cosas en su cuaderno, ya más ordenado–, la verdad es que sí.

Brick se quedó mirándola un momento, admirando cada movimiento que hacía.

Le parecía increíble pensar que hasta cuando se concentraba fruncía levemente el ceño, modulaba un poco las ideas que pensaba escribir, sobaba su barbilla… Brick tuvo que desviar su mirada para evitar que sus latidos se hiciesen más fuertes.

Admiró lo adornada que estaba la casa de las chicas. Al parecer todos los Utonium tenían un gran amor por la Navidad, y eso se demostraba no solo con los adornos, sino que hasta tenían tazones con temática navideña, precisamente tenía uno frente a él –dos, en realidad, considerando que ambos bebieron un poco de chocolate caliente–, rojo con copos de nieve y un reno adornando la oreja de la taza.

De pronto, un crujido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Eso fue tu estómago? –le preguntó a la chica, que dejó el lápiz sobre su cuaderno de notas, al parecer había terminado, y ella asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Tienes hambre?

–Siempre tengo hambre –admitió.

Brick guardó silencio un momento, golpeteó sus dedos sobre la mesa y luego le sonrió; ella sabía que cuando se formaba _esa sonrisa_ en el rostro del chico, era porque una idea se le había ocurrido. Si era buena o mala, solo era posible saberla luego de que él la contara.

–¿Qué se te ocurrió?

–¿Galletas? ¿Hagamos galletas?

.

.

.

Ambos estaban con unos delantales –ella con uno rojo, él con uno verde; ambos con copos de nieve como diseño– manchados con un poco de canela en polvo, algo de clavo de olor y harina por doquier.

–Solo tenías que revolver la masa, no dejar todo hecho un caos –dice el chico, mientras limpiaba el mesón.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo tiene que estar la masa enfriándose? –pregunta, ignorando lo dicho por Brick.

–Una hora.

–¿Cuánto falta?

–Poco –se voltea y ve que Blossom estaba apoyando su cabeza en sus manos apoyadas en la escoba–. Ponte a barrer.

–¿Y por qué debo barrer?

–¡Tú diste vuelta la harina por doquier!

Blossom chasqueó la lengua y limpió el desastre que ella misma había causado.

–¿Estás seguro de que nos quedarán deliciosas? –preguntó, Brick se volteó y la miró realmente ofendido.

–Estoy muy seguro de eso –asintió–. Tú solo encárgate del glaseado.

–Señor, sí, señor.

.

.

.

Las galletas ya estaban ahí, con la cantidad de glaseado ideal y las chispas también. Todas tenían forma circular, debido a que Blossom nunca logró dar con el lugar donde Bubbles guardaba los cortadores de galletas; incluso cuando le pidieron ayuda, fue en vano, porque la súper-poderosa azul no se encontraba en casa, había salido de compras y toda la explicación la hizo mediante una llamada.

–Si las hubiésemos hecho con formas de hombrecitos…

–Pero el sabor quedará igual –aseguró él–, no te preocupes por eso. Pruébalas.

Ella hizo caso. Tomó una de las galletas, de las que tenía glaseado rojo y estrellas blancas y amarillas, y la mordió. Cubrió su boca mientras masticaba.

–Oh, cielos, están deliciosas.

–¿Sí? –tomó una y la mordió, enseñándole el dedo pulgar de la aprobación–. Te dije que el sabor era bueno.

Estuvieron comiendo galletas un momento, aunque Brick pasó más tiempo admirándola comer y reírse mientras recordaban su batalla de glaseado –se dio cuenta de que aún quedaba un poco de glaseado verde en las puntas del cabello de ella– que comiendo galletas.

Se fijó en el reloj de la cocina, ya marcaba pasado las seis y media, así que se puso de pie, llamando la atención de Blossom y tomó su mochila.

–Debo irme –dijo acelerado.

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Quédate un poco más.

–No puedo, le prometí a Boomer que lo ayudaría con la cena.

–¿Boomer? Pero él salió con Buttercup, ella todavía no llega, por lo que asumo que él tampoco.

Brick suspiró. No estaba buscando excusarse, de ninguna manera, solamente pasaba que si llega Buttercup, Boomer trataría de llegar lo más rápido posible y, si no lo ve ahí…

–Es un demonio cuando algo no encaja en sus planes –dice Brick en voz alta.

Blossom inclinó un poco su cabeza, sin entendiendo por completo lo que él quería decir.

–Nos vemos pronto –dice finalmente, sonriendo y caminando hasta la puerta.

Pero ella se puso de pie y lo siguió. Brick se volteó hacia ella, quería verla por última vez, ya que no sabía hasta cuánto más debía esperar para verla otra vez.

–Gracias por hacer galletas ¡dame un minuto! Voy a echarte en un…

–Las hice para ti, disfrútalas –le sonrió con superioridad–. Yo puedo hacer cuando quiera en mi casa.

Blossom le sonríe, acorta la distancia entre ambos y lo abraza. Eso sí que lo dejó verdaderamente sorprendido. Aunque, claro, tampoco esperaba que el beso en la mejilla que le dio.

–Gracias por todo, Brick.

Él le sonrió por última vez, dijo un casi inaudible _adiós_ y salió de la casa Utonium, emprendiendo vuelo para asegurarse llegar más rápido.

La pelirroja lo tenía delirando como no pasaba casi nunca, sonrojado a más no poder y con un incontrolable deseo de estar siempre al lado de ella, así como también de tener el pulso acelerado. La chica lo estaba matando, pero de una forma muy romántica.

* * *

¡Hasta el 24 de diciembre!

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 _SO KISS ME ON THIS COLD DECEMBER NIGHT_

 _._

–¿Aló?

 _–¡Brick! Qué bueno que atiendes…_

–¿Te sucedió algo?

– _No, no, nada… Es solo que, necesito de tu ayuda, es urgente._

–¿Vida o muerte?

 _–Absolutamente…_

–Okay, dime qué necesitas, voy a tu rescate.

– _¿Puedes venir a mi casa?_ –el cosquilleo en el estómago hizo que se incorporara rápidamente de la cama–. _¿Alrededor de las tres?_

–Sí, no tengo problema, pero…

– _Quiero hacerle galletas a mi familia, y a ti te quedaron tan deliciosas que me gustaría que me dieras tu receta… Y de paso, pasamos parte de este 24 de diciembre juntos._

–De acuerdo –Brick alejó el móvil para poder ver la hora–, a las tres estaré allá.

– _¡Muchas gracias! Nos vemos pronto._

Una vez que colgaron la llamada, Brick abrió sus chats y le envió un mensaje a Buttercup.

 **Brick** – 12:37pm

"Espero no verte cuando vaya para tu casa. Quiero ver si puedo intentar conquistar a tu hermana"

 **Buttercup** – 12:38pm

"Ah, así que tú eres la visita…"

 **Brick** – 12:38pm

"?"

 **Buttercup** – 12:38pm

"Es que Bloss nos dijo que no nos quería en la casa, que nos haría una sorpresa"

"Quizás te presente como su novio"

–Maldita burlona –comentó negando con la cabeza, luego dejó el celular sobre la cama.

.

.

.

Brick llegó a la casa de Blossom, ella le abrió y lo primero que hizo fue observar que ya estaban cayendo los primeros copos de nieve de la Nochebuena.

–¡Oh, Dios! –comentó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar–. ¡Empezó a nevar!

Él ya había entrado, estaba muriendo de frío, por lo que al sentir el calor dentro de la casa de los Utonium, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Blossom cerró la puerta tras ella y simplemente rio por lo bajo.

–Al parecer sí hace frío.

–Está nevando, mujer, ¿acaso piensas que podría estar cayendo nieve mientras la temperatura son veintidós grados? ¡En qué mundo!

–Ya, ya –palpó su brazo y lo condujo a la cocina–. Vamos a lo nuestro, por favor. Es una emergencia navideña.

–Solo tengo una pregunta –se quitó la mochila y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa del comedor.

–¿Cuál?

–¿Encontraste…?

–Sí –se apresuró en responder–, incluso nos esperan para que empecemos a cortar.

–Bien, ahora sí serán unas buenas galletas de navidad.

Ambos se pusieron los delantales y, con las instrucciones de Brick, empezaron a buscar los ingredientes y utensilios.

–Espero que ahora no dejes todo hecho un desastre –advirtió él.

–No lo haré; seré la mejor de las aprendices, chef.

Brick asintió y empezaron.

.

.

.

–¡Es una nevazón!

Ante la exclamación de Blossom, Brick dejó el plato con las decoraciones rojas, con las que imitaban los botones de la camisa del hombre de nieve, y se apresuró para llegar a la sala y mirar, junto a ella, por la ventana cómo caía la nieve.

–Esto sí que es inesperado –bufó–. Tendré problemas para irme, ¡incluso si vuelo!

En ese momento, fue abrazado por Blossom.

–¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó Brick, removiéndose al cabo de un par de segundos, al darse cuenta de que ella podría percatarse de sus acelerados latidos.

–No dejaré que te vayas, espera, al menos, que la intensidad baje un poco. Apenas eso ocurra, podrás irte –se separó, sonriéndole algo coqueta y caminando hacia la cocina–. ¡Ahora comamos!

–¿No querías que tu familia comiera de esas galletas? –arregló el delantal y pasó a atar mejor su coleta.

–Ah, sí –ya estaba junto a ella en cocina–, pero mira todas las que tenemos –abrió los brazos para hacer un énfasis en las siete bandejas con galletas–. Que saquemos una que otra no hará diferencia. ¿Chocolate?

–Por favor.

–Ve a la sala, deja que te atienda.

–Uhm, ¿okay?

Blossom le pidió el delantal, él se lo entregó y luego lo echó de la cocina.

Se fue a la sala y tomó asiento en el sofá, desde donde tenía una vista privilegiada a la nieve que caía abundante y con una gran velocidad. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo lo haría la familia de la chica, considerando que les pidió que salieran… Acarició su barbilla un momento, luego negó con la cabeza. Bubbles y Buttercup podrían arreglárselas.

Blossom hizo aparición –con una rapidez que Brick no se la esperaba, así que asumió que utilizó un poco sus poderes– con una bandeja donde podían verse dos tazas de la temporada y, cuando la dejó sobre la mesa de centro, vio que hasta un plato de galletas traía.

–Es irónico que me estés ofreciendo las galletas que…

– _Shh_ –pidió–, solo come.

Arqueó una ceja, recibió la taza de chocolate, agradeció y dio un sorbo. Extremadamente dulce, tal y como le gustaba a la chica. No podía negar que sí, a sus papilas gustativas le agradaba el dulzor que tenía ese chocolate.

–Mientras esperamos a que la nieve cese un poco –empezó a decir ella–, ¿te parece si…? No, mejor, quiero hacerte una que otra pregunta.

–Uhm, bueno, adelante…

–¿Por qué es que nunca has tenido novia?

A Brick no le hizo gracia esa pregunta.

–¿Estás de broma?

–No, es que siempre he tenido la curiosidad. Sé que _saliste_ un par de veces con algunas chicas, pero nada fue serio, ¿verdad?

–Verdad –asumió–, nada serio.

–¿Por qué?

–No había mayor interés… por ambas partes. Siempre era para _pasar un rato_.

Blossom lo observó con esa mirada desaprobadora que tanto la caracterizaba como la más mandona, y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó él, ella se sobresaltó–. ¿Por qué nunca has tenido novio?

Se encogió de hombros, dio un sorbo y habló:

–Nunca me he interesado, de verdad, por alguien. Lo que más he tenido son _crush_ , ya sabes, pero si se llega a dar la instancia para tener algo… Siento que pierde la magia.

–Ah –relamió sus labios, eso no se lo esperaba, creía que con eso, menos oportunidades tendría.

 _Al menos sé que su interés por Dexter puede caracterizarse como eso_ , pensó optimista.

–Aunque, últimamente –y el interés de Brick se agudizó–, no he dejado de pensar en alguien…

–¿Ah, sí? –dio un largo sorbo, pasando a quemarse internamente, pero no le dio importancia a aquel ardor–. ¿En quién?

–No vale la pena decirlo –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros–, es una ridiculez.

–Anda, dímelo.

–No –lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, pasó a sonreír de nuevo.

Brick se preguntaba cómo podía alguien pasar de esa expresión de regaño a una expresión de felicidad en menos de un segundo y verse tan adorable.

 _Mierda_.

–Puedo decirte algo, pero no quiero que me lo tomes a mal –Brick asintió, ansioso–. Es muy posible que tú estés dentro de los estándares de _mi chico ideal_.

–¿Yo? –su corazón estaba agitado, intentó relajarse para mantener su compostura, así que arqueó una ceja–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque… ¡No importa! Yo tendré mis razones –miró, sonriente, a la ventana–. ¡Oh! Ya no cae nieve tan fuerte.

 _"¡MALDITA SEAS, NEVAZÓN!"_

–¿Me permites pasar al baño antes de irme?

–¡Por supuesto!

No tenía ninguna necesidad fisiológica, solo quería asegurarse de pasar un poco más tiempo en la residencia Utonium, así significaba más tiempo junto a ella. Se miró al espejo, y no pudo evitar pensar que era un tipo patético, a veces.

Salió del baño, se encaminó para tomar su mochila, pero Blossom la tenía entre sus manos, mientras le sonreía.

–Muchas gracias por tu ayuda –dijo–. Me hubiese gustado que te quedaras más, pero no me quiero arriesgar con que vuelva a nevar fuerte y no puedas pasar Nochebuena con tu familia.

–No te preocupes –le sonrió–. Vendré a molestar a tu hermana mañana, de paso, te nos unes y pasamos tiempo juntos.

–¡Me agrada la idea! –se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla–. ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana!

–¡Nos vemos! –imitó la euforia de la chica para disfrazar la emoción que él mismo sentía a causa del beso.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo; en parte, porque estaba emocionado y quería gastar parte de su energía antes de que llegase a casa y tuviera que aguantar preguntas de sus hermanos, la otra parte, tenía que ver con que no quería toparse, nuevamente, con un nevazón.

.

.

.

Despertó, aquel 25 de diciembre, con muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo. Hacía frío, demasiado frío. Nevó toda la noche y, la verdad, tuvieron que clausurar unas calles debido al fenómeno climático.

Tomó un suéter de su armario y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos no estaban. Probablemente ya se encontraban abajo abriendo los regalos.

Buscó su mochila, recordó que ahí fue dónde había guardado sus audífonos –lo que quedaba de ellos– y que, precisamente, debía ya tirar a la basura. Pero no la encontró.

Chasqueó la lengua y bajó las escaleras.

Ayer, cuando llegó, la lanzó tras el sofá, debido a que tuvo que ayudar a Boomer quien gritaba por ayuda, junto con Butch; estuvieron a poco de incendiar la cocina debido a la alta temperatura del horno.

–Feliz Navidad, Brick –dijeron sus hermanos a coro.

–Feliz Navidad, inútiles.

Ambos chicos recogían los papeles de regalos, pudo ver que Mojo mantenía la puerta de su habitación cerrada. No le dio importancia, el mono merecía descansar, sobre todo con todos los problemas que ellos mismos le daban.

–¿El regalo del mono sigue bajo el árbol?

–Sí –respondió Boomer–, creo que ni siquiera él notó que le compramos uno.

–Oye, Brick –llamó Butch–, en tu mochila hay un regalo, ¿para quién es?

Brick dejó el paquete que tenía su nombre y miró a su hermano, quien había dejado la bolsa de envoltorios a un lado del sofá y le extendía su mochila abierta. Efectivamente, pudo comprobar que en su interior había un paquete, parecía envuelto con suma delicadeza, por lo que supo de inmediato que ninguno de sus hermanos lo hizo.

Solo había una posibilidad.

Sacó el paquete y rasgó el papel inmediatamente. Era una caja transparente, donde podían verse unas galletas como las que hizo con Blossom, pero esas tenían otras formas, más navideñas y otros tipos de glaseados, muy distintos a los que hicieron ayer.

–¿Buttercup? –preguntó Butch.

–No –respondió, mirando por debajo de la caja, donde sentía un papel–, fue Blossom.

Mostró la firma rosa que tenía, no cabía duda que era ella.

Abrió la nota y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No cabía duda, en Navidad sí se cumplían los deseos.

" _Brick: Hice estas galletas, guiándome por lo que recordaba de tu receta y con ayuda de mis hermanas. Según ellas, quedaron riquísimas, yo no quise probarlas porque, bueno, son para ti, con todo mi amor._

 _No es solo un presente de Navidad, con este gesto, también, quería decirte que ya sé que te gusto, Buttercup me lo dijo porque la forcé a hacerlo, ya sabes que no es la mejor mentirosa. De todos modos, yo ya me había dado cuenta, así que no te pelees con ella, por favor._

 _En fin, ¡feliz Navidad!_

 _PD: Tú también me gustas, xx."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **Pollie T:** ¡Gracias! Espero te haya gustado el final. :)

¡FELICES FIESTAS!


End file.
